


Missy meets Eleven

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Gen, POV Amy Pond, strange encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: Missy takes Amy 'hostage' to spend time with the Eleventh Doctor.





	Missy meets Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> I am not native to English and do want to apologize for any mistakes I have made. Happy to hear your suggestions and opinions about the story :)
> 
> I felt like writing about somebody else than the Thirteenth Doctor for a change, so I experimented a bit. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

Waking up to a dagger at your throat is exactly as scary as you might think it is. I could feel the cold, sharp metal against my bare skin, any movement gave me the impression I had cut myself. The second thing I noticed were my hands, tied above my head to the wall. That sadly didn't give me much room for manoeuvre – especially given the fact that I had a blade in front of me that was ready to cut my main arteries. The blade itself was held by a lady on my left side. Out of the corners of my eyes I had a look at her purple Victorian outfit, which on its own would have made her seem strange enough. But even weirder and scarier was the crocked grin on her face, that reached up to her slightly pinched eyes. The woman looked across the room (Dungeon might be more fitting. Like stonewalls and candles, you get the idea), her grin addressing the Doctor, who stood against the wall with his arms above his head (Not tied, I should add). His eyes were opened just a little bit wider than normally, and some fine wrinkles on his forehead told everyone who know him well enough that he was stressed. But other than that, he seemed like he was trying to look relaxed, as far as I could tell.  
“You have my full attention. Just like you wanted. You can put the knife down.” he told the woman in a calming voice.  
“Nah!” the woman exclaimed happily, “It wouldn't be as much fun if you weren't at least a tiny bit scared. And, just so you know: It's a dagger, not a knife. Know your weapons, my love.” She looked over to me and noticed that I had woken up. Even though she was smiling, I felt a shiver running down my spine. “Oh, welcome to this little reunion, dear!” Her face was so close to mine that I could smell her breath. Surprisingly, it wasn't too bad. And it made me question my priorities, thinking about smells with a dagger to my throat.  
Fixating the Doctor again the weird woman continued: “I liked your last pet better, she was prettier. But I guess we haven't seen each other in a while, and, well...” she turned around to me, a sadistic smile making her voice sound even more scary. I would have loved to cross my arms to feel a bit stronger, but because of the current situation I had to settle for looking crossly at her. “You little humans seem to have a quick expiration date, especially if you travel with him.” She tilted her head towards the Doctor, who's eyebrows were now pulled together in anger.   
“Who are you?” the Doctor insisted, from his face it became obvious to me that he really didn't know the woman who claimed to know him – and I didn't doubt her, because she seemed to have quite some knowledge about the time lord.  
“Please, Doctor, think. Well, I might be asking too much of your young brain. I know you haven't met me like this before, and I know you won't remember me when we meet again, so you'll probably have... well...” lowering her voice she whispered, “...a little incident today...”  
Her words were worrying me and I could feel my hands getting sweaty. My heart had been racing ever since I noticed the metal at my throat, but whoever this lady was, she knew how to build up the suspense. Like always I couldn't keep my mouth from talking, even though a hostage should probably not draw to much attention to itself: “Who are you and what's going on?” I burst out, sounding demanding and more confident than I felt.  
“Aw look, it can talk!” the woman said in a voice you would use when speaking to a dog. “Now, let me explain. I am the Doctors oldest friend. When he was little, I grew up with him, side by side, until he left me.” She turned around to the Doctor, showing a smile that didn't quite fit to the dark and dangerous shimmer in her eyes. The time lords face had changed quite a lot. He wasn't relaxed anymore. His eyes were opened wide, his jaw had dropped and he let his arms sink. I could see the thought process, his eyes looking up and down the woman on the other side of the room.  
“Doctor!” I called to him, “Can you explain, what is going on?” But the man didn't look at me. Slowly he took a few steps towards the lady next to me.  
“Are you...” he stopped.  
“There we go...” said the woman, the “o” being stressed by her weirdly changing accents.  
“The Master?” the Doctor finished, uncertain and watching her with reservation.  
The lady sighed, like she had been extremely disappointed, rolling her eyes and letting her jaw drop.  
“Look at me!” she urged the Doctor, “And thing again. I know you aren't that good with women and the whole deal, but even you should notice the difference. Do I really look like someone who would call themselves 'Master'? I changed that name a long time ago. It's 'Missy' now, thank you very much.”  
And while the Doctor still stared at her as if she was a rainbow coloured unicorn, 'Missy' bowed a little bit in front of him (She took the dagger form my throat for that, but sadly put it back right after).  
“Then what do you want?” I interrupted and turned her attention back to me.  
She smiled, but it didn't make her expression any softer. It was an evil smile you would expect from someone who had fun hurting people. But that thought might have been not too far of, so I tucked it away quickly. “My dear, you know, I am not the best person, and I do have some... let's just say, unpleasant character traits... And it just makes me so jealous, seeing the Doctor and his little pets, running across the universe. I feel left behind... And angry at his little disposables...” Even though I didn't like the way she spoke to me, I was too scared to actually say something, so my eyebrows had to speak for themselves.  
“Okay, we got it,” the Doctor interrupted her in a surprisingly calm voice, “I am right here, doing what you want. So, you can put the dagger away.”  
“Hm...” the woman inspected the dagger. “Why would I want to do that? You wont listen to me unless your little girl is affected.”  
“Okay,” he responded, slowly taking another step towards her, “What do you want from me then?”  
Missy looked at him from below, her eyes big and pleading like a little girl who is asking for her biggest wish. In a sweet voice she purred: “Take me to dinner.” I raised an eyebrow, not sure if Missy was joking or not.  
A flash of confusion was visible on the time lords face before he caught himself again. He was thinking for a moment, until he requested: “Amy gets to wait in the Tardis.”  
“No,” Missy sang, “She waits here. Not debatable.”  
“Then you unbind her hands.” The Doctor replied, his face not showing what he was thinking.  
Missy took a second to answer: “I will untie her from the wall, but her hands stay together.” I rolled my eyes at that.  
Quickly the Doctor shot me a look and I nodded.  
“Deal,” he told her, “We'll be back in an hour.”  
“Two.” Missy smiled at him, raising the dagger and cutting the rope that was tying me to the wall.

For me, the following two hours were mostly boring. There was nothing to do, not that I could have done much with my hands tied together anyway. Of course I tried to free them, but Missy had done her job pretty well. Not even my teeth were able to help. I spend most of the time staring at the wall.  
After quite some time (It felt longer than two hours, but it's not like I had a watch to check) the door unlocked and Missy entered the room, carrying the Doctor over her shoulder. Alarmed I got to my feet (As fast as I could with my hands tied). “What happened?!” I demanded to know, running over to her.  
Missy gestured me to stay back and I stopped, even though I didn't quite knew why I listened to the woman who just brought the Doctor back motionless. “Don't worry,” she cheered, her mood absolutely inappropriate for the moment, “He'll be fine. We had a lovely dinner, but I know he won't remember me next time we meet, so I had to make sure that was going to happen. Just gave him some drugs that will wipe his recent memory, noting to worry about.” She grinned her evil looking smile at me while she carefully put the Doctor on the ground. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. “I have some for you, too, in case you don't promise not to tell him anything about me.”  
I shook my head in bewilderment: “You're insane!”  
“Oh absolutely!” she stated seriously. “Does that mean you insist on the drugs? That might even make me reconsider my judgement of you.”  
I was fast to shake my head and reassure her: “I won't tell him anything.”  
Missy shrugged her shoulders. “Fine. Just as boring as I thought you would be. I'll be off then.” And without hesitation she walked towards the doors.  
“Wait!” I called after her, sounding more desperate than I would have liked. “What about us?”  
The woman sighed: “You'll wait here until he wakes up, of course. He has his screwdriver, he will unlock the doors, free your hands and you will pop back in the Tardis that's parked outside the doors.” She spoke annoyed, like she had to explain something to a toddler. “Just like always, the Doctor and his... well, you.” Rolling her eyes she strode to the door, only to turn around at the last second. “You just... make sure he stays alive, will you? I do want to see him again.”  
And without another word, the door fell shut and I heard a key in the lock. I sighed and sat next to the unconscious Doctor, resting his head on my legs and waiting for him to wake up.  
Out of all the weird encounters I had with the Doctor, this one definitely made the top ten list.


End file.
